Complex computer models that simulate events in the physical world often require the use of multiple and complex computer models and components to accurately predict real world situations. The use of complex modeling software often requires specialized skills for the formation of the models. To gain the skill set necessary to use a complex modeling software, extensive training is necessary for a user to gain the necessary acumen to quickly and properly configure the software “data deck” or input configurations and conditions. This data deck, which can have thousands of variables, is used to define the environment of the physical model including spatial variables. Often the software includes pre and post processors to assist in the formation and interpretation of the modeled system.
In addition to being able to understand the software preprocessor, which allows for the definition of these variables, a user must be able to understand the physical environment and limitations of those modeled real world components within a given model. The user must also be able to understand the output provided through the post processing code of the model to make sure that the answers “make sense.” As such, the inherent complexities involved in the development of the model, combined with the requisite understanding of the physical world that the model tries to represent, significantly limit the number of users who are qualified to use a given complex software simulation package.